1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measurement systems, and in particular to an Apparatus and Method for Measuring Volumes.
2. Background of the Invention
The problem of volume measurement of disparately shaped goods has long defied simple solution. Since the dawn of human history, volume measurement of differently shaped objects has been important for a number of reasons: to be able to estimate the space required to store the items, to transport the items, to package the items, etc. For example, early sailing vessels incorporated only limited storage space for provisions, so effective trip logistics planning demanded accurate volume estimates of provisions—the survival of the crew and passengers could depend on it!
In more recent history, precise cubic volume measurement is crucial in ocean and air freight containerization, railroad box car and railroad container loading, efficient storage, and over-the-road shipment of lots comprising odd-shaped items such as household goods.
In addition, from the expense perspective, since the cost charged to store or to transport items is frequently linked to the cubic volume of the goods, it can be very costly to the shipper or the storage facility owner to underestimate the volume of goods. Similarly, a shipper or bailor's ability to accurately estimate cubic volume of goods to be shipped or stored facilitates more accurate cost quotes and contributes to the orderliness of these markets, to the benefit of the economy as a whole.
Existing Designs and Methods
Currently, hand tools such as measuring tapes and yardsticks are used to measure the volume of disparately-shaped goods. To take one example, in the area of household goods volume measurement, the cubic volume of a refrigerator or stove may be fairly readily estimated using a measuring tape. Volume measurement of more complex shapes such as sofas, desk chairs, loveseats, dining room chairs, tables, etc., however, is not so easily accomplished.
Given these irregular shapes, visual estimation becomes necessary, with attendant inaccuracy. In fact, in the average household goods move, the cubic volume estimate at the quotation stage may contain errors as high as 10-20% or more. These erroneous estimates can contribute to the under-utilization of shipping resources, which leads to wasted shipping space, increased costs, and wasted fuel. These disadvantages operate to the detriment of not only the shipping and storage industry, but to the detriment of society at large.